


to chase the devil

by dolcemorte



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: ( and me ), Abuse, Character Study, Gore, Introspection, Other, general John Seed related warnings, not the feel good fic of the year, who loves john but himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: martyrs and molehills.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed & Joseph Seed
Kudos: 5





	to chase the devil

Hope County is just as diseased as the rest of the world, in need of cleansing. Man was a sinful beast, they were all the same on the inside, that he knew. John Seed had pulled man apart and seen everything stained red - their feebly beating hearts, the layers of muscle that twitch and writhe under his blades. He's an artist and the flesh is the canvas of choice, whether his work is in ink or blood. He will mark their sins for them and when they repent, he will free them of their sinful burdens. He's giving them the courage he had to gain to free himself, too. The Baptist goes his job as God intended.

Until the Deputy had arrived, ripping a blazing trail through their little county. Gaining Joseph's interest with their sinful machinations, tainting Eden's Gate. Tearing up his own territory right under his very nose. It won't end until he holds their throat closed, watches their eyes widen and nails scrabble against his fingers until he bleeds. Makes the Deputy scream their all their sins to his brother, to all of Eden's Gate. To him, their very own baptizer. 

The beast was in him too, he saw Joseph look him in the eye with disapproval, beg him over the phone to change. He's changed! He wants Joseph to tell him he's done good, that he's worth as much as Jacob or lord, even Faith. He has the honor of baptizing the recruits, of marking their sins, but every time he touches them, he turns a little darker too. They spread it like a disease, ruining him for the Joseph, even if he's redeemed himself. They don't deserve his mercy and he has to show Joseph this, for his Father has finally offered him love.

John Seed was a flawed boy, who shed his skin to become a flawless man. A successful lawyer, a man worthy of love and grace. The Deputy ruining their plans, destroy his land and his men. They were the snake. A beautiful, awful serpent tempting him to sin. Defying his offer to save them from their own wrathful self. It didn't matter, he'll wrench the words from their throat even if he has to dig his fingers in and rip them out.

Joseph will be thanking him in the end, he won't have to be ashamed of _him_. Of his _failures_.

"Give me another chance," he lies, fear crawling in his rib cage like dozens of rats. Scrabbling on his bones, reaching for his blackened heart. Feels Joseph's pleadings like knife in his gut as he himself begs.

"I won't fail you."

His voice doesn't crack, it goes without a hitch.

_and goes and goes and goe_

Seed Ranch is opulent in the way his brother disapproves of ( he disapproves and _disapproves..._ ), the younger Seed's taste for the finer things at odds with his own lifestyle he swore for his kin. It's his the kindness of his brother to overlook it. He loves himself despite his sin, loves his beauty, loves his lascivious, vile, awful little tormentor. Eden's Gate was not for the glamour, but the light of salvation at the end of the world. He's not doing this for God, but for himself, for his brothers and sisters. For _Joseph_.

John looks in the Deputy's eyes and sees his damnation reflected, feels fire in their wrath -- his _lust!_ His sin. He should've left it all behind, for his own sake. John imagines a world were he could desire to be held and feel loved; not for his abominable lust, not for the obligation of brotherhood. He loves his brothers, he loves his family, and he is loved in return. He is loved under the beating of fists, the weight of expectations. If he could turn their little thorn, he would rip them apart; from the inside out. Burying himself in them and never come out. 

He was the shrike that would spear the snake in the garden of their lord. He'll prove himself to Joseph, that despite his vanity, his lust - he was still capable of making a saint out of a sinner. Their pain will bring their absolution -- the path to speaking that oh, so sweet word. They'll say 'yes' and beg him while naming every sin they ever committed.

At the end of this all, he'll be skipping down to hell regardless, demons on his tail. Laughing all the way. They'll all be thanking him.

**Author's Note:**

> john go to therapy challenge. alternative title: john's need for brotherly approval gets him killed.


End file.
